As technologies have developed, when a user inputs a point of departure and a destination through a web service in order to get a desired destination, the user may be provided with an optimal route calculated from the web service. Also, when the user is provided with a service using a navigation terminal to get to a desired destination, the user may be provided with map information, traffic information, or the like, from the present location to the destination through a global positioning system (GPS) module, a location-based server, or the like that works together with the navigation terminal.
A web service provider that provides a map service, a server provider that works together with a navigation terminal, or the like, may provide a user with a map service based on an electronic map. For example, producers who provide services may display predetermined locations, such as major facilities, schools, terminals, hotels, or the like, on a map, as coordinates or images, and may provide the same to a user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.